guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Seite 019-024
Guttenberg referiert auf diesen scheinbar plagiatsfreien Seiten historische Prozesse ohne seine Quellen offenzulegen. In Fußnote 5 heisst es: "Die erste englische Niederlassung befand sich bemerkenswerterweise, 1577 von F. Drake begründet, in Kalifornien (New Albion)." Woher hat er diese Information? Oder Fußnote 9"Die Holländer kauften 1626 die Insel Manhattan für 24 Dollar den Indianern ab und gründeten dort New Amsterdam. Nachdem 1655 ein Versuch der Schweden, sich in der Delaware-Bucht niederzulassen, abgewehrt werden konnte, musste sich freilich die holländische Siedlung 1664 den Engländern ergeben. Die Siedlung erhielt den Namen New York." Gewiss sind die Umstände der Gründung New Yorks im Prinzip Gut der Allgemeinbildung. Dennoch werden hier Details wiedergegeben, die einer Informationsquelle entnommen sein müssen. Woher weiß Guttenberg, dass (Fußnote 15): "... South Carolina und New Hampshire ... dabei der Verfassungsgebung als erste noch nicht einmal auf die Anregungen des Kontinentalkongresses zurückgriffen"? Zwar nennt Guttenberg mögliche Quellen seiner Informationen, aber nur in der für ihn typischen Art mit Einleitungen wie "vgl. auch" bzw. in Fußnoten, die sich auf spezielle Aspekte beziehen. So vor allem am Ende nach einem korrekten Zitatsnachweis (Fußnote 14) möglicherweise mit Bezug auf das ganze vorangegangene Kapitel. Vgl. auch die Massenzitation unter dem Stichwort "American Revolution" auf Seite 25. Interessant ist hier evtl. besonders die Fußnote 7: "Vgl. auch M. Berg, Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika – Teil II. Historische und Politische Entwicklung, in: Staatslexikon, Sechster Band, 7.Aufl 1992, S. 373 ff.;" Die Ausführungen in diesem Kapitel sind so allgemein, daß eine Übernahme aus dem Staatslexikon wahrscheinlich ist. Auch der Fund auf Seite 022 deutet in diese Richtung (Übernahme aus dem Brockhaus). Sinnvoll wäre eine Überprüfung der genannten Quellen auf wortwörtliche Übernahnmen: ''- 'G. Jellinek'', System der subjektiven öffentlichenRechte, 2. Aufl. 1905, S. 81 ff.; ' - ''ders., Allgemeine Staatslehre, 3. Aufl. 1914 (Neudr. 1960), S. 418 ff.; ''- ''D.P. Currie, Positive und negative Grundrechte, in: AöR 111 (1986), S. 230 ff.; ''- 'G. Radbruch'', Rechtsphilosophie, 3.Aufl. 1932 (Studienausg. 1999), S. 67 ff.; ''- 'R. Zippelius'', Allgemeine Staatslehre, 13.Aufl. 1999, S. 344 ff. - M. Berg, Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika – Teil II. Historische und Politische Entwicklung, in: Staatslexikon, Sechster Band, 7.Aufl 1992, S. 373 ff.; ''- K. Loewenstein'', Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspraxis der Vereinigten Staaten, 1959, S. 3. - K. Loewenstein ''(1959), S. 2 f.; ''- ''W. Brugger'', Einführung indas öffentliche Recht der USA, 2.Auflage 2001, S. 1.' - ''K. Loewenstein, Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspraxis der Vereinigten Staaten, 1959, S. 1 ff. - D.Malone, Jefferson and his Time, 6 Bde. 1948–1981 sowie R.M. Johnstone, Jefferson and the Presidency, 1978. ''- 'P. Kurland/R. Lerner, ''The Founders’ Constitution, Vol I, 1987, S. 9 ff.; ''- 'J. Heideking'', Die Verfassung vor dem Richterstuhl: Vorgeschichte und Ratifizierung der amerikanischen Verfassung: 1787–1791, 1988; ''- 'K. Loewenstein'', Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspraxis der Vereinigten Staaten, 1959, S. 5 ff. - K. Loewenstein ''(1959), S. 6. ''- ''N. Hinske'', Aufklärung, in: Staatslexikon, Bd. 1, 7.Aufl. 1992, S. 391 ff. ' ''- ''K. Loewenstein (1959), S. 7. ' ''- 'U.Opolka'', Politische Erklärungen: Die Verfassungen der nordamerikanischen Staaten und der Französischen Revolution, in: E. Braun /F. Heine /U. Opolka (Hrsg.), Politische Philosophie, 6. Aufl. 1998, S. 183 f. ''- Thomas 'Paine'' „Die Rechte des Menschen“ Übersetzung von D.M. Forkel, hrsg. von ''T. Stemmler, ''1973, S. 173 ''- 'J. Adams'', in: L.J. Cappon (Hrsg.), The Adams-Jefferson Letters. The Complete Correspondence between T. Jefferson and A. and J.Adams, II, 1959, S. 455. ' ''- ''H. Arendt'', Über die Revolution, 1965 (engl. Originalausgabe 1963) ' - ''K.Griewank, Der neuzeitliche Revolutionsbegriff, 3. Auflage 1973; ''- ''C. Lindner, Theorie der Revolution, 1972; ' ''- ''H.Wassmund'', Revolutionstheorien, 1978; ' ''- ''K. Lenk'', Theorien der Revolution, 2.Auflage 1982. ''- 'C. Bonwick'', The American Revolution, 1991; ' ''- ''D.Higginbotham'', The War of American Independence, 1977; ' ''- ''H.-C. Schröder, Die amerikanische Revolution, 1982; ' ''- ''H. Dippel, Die amerikanische Revolution 1763–1787, 1985; ' ''- ''S.E. Morison u. a., The Growth of the American Republic, 2 Bde., 7. Auflage, 1980; ' ''- ''F. Freidel ''(Hrsg.), Harvard Guide to American History, 2 Bde., Cambridge (Mass) 1974; ' ''- ''A.M. Schlesinger, The Cycles of American History, Boston 1986. ' ''- ''K. Loewenstein'', Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspraxis der Vereinigten Staaten, 1959, S. 4 ff. Kategorie:Verdächtig